


On the Other Side of the Glass Onion

by hiraeyeths



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Multi, cartoon lads are mean to ringo LMAO, cartoon logic, dont question it lol, just a little, maybe a lil poly!beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeyeths/pseuds/hiraeyeths
Summary: The cartoon depictions of the Beatles are off to have a picnic but something quite unexpected, and yellow, happens to them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	On the Other Side of the Glass Onion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glass Onion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849669) by [IGotAHoleInMePocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket). 



> original story by @IGotAHoleInMePocket here on ao3 uwu. they let me make my own version of it hehe.
> 
> it starts off with the perspective of the cartoon versions, fyi. real life beatles =/= yellow sub beatles in this, as well

Toon POV

Ringo had gone ahead of the others to scout for a good spot for their picnic when he saw it. A massive, strangely designed, well animated, yellow submarine stuck in the trees above them. It was strangely quiet for being a, you know, submarine stuck in a tree.  
The drummer ran back to his friends, who were arguing over who had to hold the basket.

"There's a submarine stuck in th' trees!"  
The others barely paid him any mind except for John, who gave him a confused look before shoving the basket back into George's arms.  
"Really- it's smokin' and everythin'! You don't see that smoke up ahead there?!"

He pointed to it, but the tips of the trees were too tall.

"Come on now, Ringo! How on earth could a blinkin' _submarine_ get in the trees?" chided Paul, rolling his eyes as he had the basket thrust upon him.

Ringo ran ahead to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and, sure as day, the submarine was still there. He stood there in slight awe for a moment, just watching and marveling at the quite anachronistic paradox in front of him. He heard the voices of the lads behind him just as he saw movement from the top of the submarine, as a hatch started to open. He hid behind the nearest tree (despite being a skinny tree, it hid all of him. Cartoon logic.)

The others saw Ringo hiding and looked up ahead to see this quite real submarine, stuck in the trees as the drummer had said. They joined Ringo behind the tree to see what was going to happen as the hatch open.

* * *

Yellow Sub POV

Paul climbed out first, coughing and hacking as he tried to get some fresh air, finally free from the cabin that was quickly filling with smoke.  
"That's th' last time I let John drive without his glasses on..."  
George joined after, seeming to not really care about the fact that he was inhaling smoke a few moments ago. It's all in the mind, I suppose.  
He looked back at the hatch and shouted inside, "Ringo? John? You two alright in there?"

The last two soon emerged, along with Jeremy, carried up by Ringo.

"Yes, yes, we're alright-! I must admit, that trip was quite the plight!" chimed Jeremy from Ringo's back.

As soon as everyone was out and on the ground, the looked to inspect the damage done to Pepperland's prized possession.

* * *

Toon POV

"What on earth..." was the only thing whispered among the four as the sat behind the tree, watching four significantly taller, better animated men climb out of the odd submarine.

"They've got our names." whispered John.

"Bunch of copycats.. we're the _real_ Beatles!" responded Paul, a little too enthusiastically. The others shushed him.

One of these supposed "copycats" turned at the noise, and they all hid quickly.

"Our picnic is ruined!" cried George. Woops.

* * *

Omni POV

Yellow Sub Paul was the one to go look first. He peeked around a few trees before spotting the four cartoons, sitting one on top of the other, trying their best to hide behind a tree that realistically shouldn't fit them.

"Hello there..? Do you all live here?"

They all stood back up normally, and the one that resembled him most nodded.

"We do, actually, and we don't appreciate you copycats trying to step on our turf!" the little man retorted, trying to seem imposing despite being half the size of his counterpart (and far cuter).

"Copycats..? We've got nothing to copy from you..."

Ringo continued from behind Paul, "We just need a little help with our submarine, is all!"


End file.
